


Sooner Than You'd Think

by BelleDayNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: Takes place after Sakura’s Story, during the “blank period”.  Sakura has an unexpected visitor waiting in her office— Sasuke Uchiha.  She has two choices— follow after him now that she’s strong enough, or wait patiently at home.  He must have done something convincing for her to leave her home with him and live a nomadic life on the road.Sakura x Sasuke— An actual relationship, instead of the ridiculous tease the manga presents.  Seriously?  They still haven’t been shown kissing in cannon and yet they are married with a kid? I am not amused.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Part I

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The meeting with the medical ninja of Sunagakure lasted longer than Sakura would have liked. She was excited by the ideas of the other medical ninja regarding her children’s therapy center, but she was physically and mentally fatigued.

It wasn’t every day that one single-handedly defeated the leader of a corrupt military black-ops corporation and cleared the name of an absentee romantic interest.

As she left the hospital’s conference room and headed towards her office to gather a few things, she wondered how Ino and Sai’s lunch date went. A few days ago, she’d have been upset to realize all her friends were pairing off, but now, she was simply tired. Her day would come eventually — sooner rather than later, hopefully.

Sakura felt him, before she saw him. She would recognize his chakra anywhere. She closed her eyes briefly, hand resting on the door, and took a deep, calming breath. With a vow not to embarrass herself, Sakura pushed open her office door.

His back was to her, his long cloak hung neatly on the closet door beside her lab coat, and his turban rested on her desk. His hair was longer, falling nearly to his shoulders, and the nondescript black ninja uniform fitted to his solid, muscular frame.

“Hello, Sasuke,” Sakura greeted him, closing the door behind her. 

He turned towards her, his eyes a mismatched familiar onyx and a lavender rinnegan. “Nice work taking care of that imposter.” 

Sakura’s gaze raked over him, soaking in every detail and committing it to memory. It took her a moment to realize that he was doing the same to her.

“You’ve made quite a bit of progress with this therapy center of yours,” Sasuke continued.

Sakura leaned against the door behind her, surprised by his comment. “You know about that?” 

Sasuke nodded briefly. “It’s a popular topic in many of the villages I’ve visited.” He started walking towards her with long, confident strides. A ghost of a smile flirted with his lips. “Are you trying to prevent the creation of other avengers from childhood trauma?”

“Amongst other things,” Sakura said. Sasuke wasn’t the only one to suffer from childhood trauma. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Gaara were all scarred by their childhoods. As was the enemy she recently defeated. “The mind’s health is just as important as the rest of the body.”

Sasuke stood directly in front of her. He reached out with his right hand and touched a lock of her hair. “You’ve grown your hair out a little.” His eyes met hers, the intensity of them causing Sakura’s breath to hitch.

“So have you.” She willed her heart’s rapid pulse to calm down. Sasuke was only inches away and she had so many things to say, but her brain refused to cooperate with her mouth. “How’s your arm?”

“I’m managing,” Sasuke murmured. His hand moved from her hair to brush her cheek. A faint smile crossed his lips. That made two smiles from him within thirty seconds — it must have been a record. “It’s good to see you, Sakura.” His thumb caressed her skin.

“Are you back? Or are you just here briefly?”

“I leave in the morning,” Sasuke answered. “I thought maybe we could have dinner or something.” He started to draw his hand away, but Sakura reached up and cupped her hand over his. 

Sakura smiled at him softly. “Dinner would be nice. Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

A flicker of hesitation in Sasuke’s eyes was her only clue that he was nervous. “I’d like it to be your choice, just please, not ramen.”

“I could fix you spaghetti,” Sakura suggested. She remembered long ago, when he mentioned that he really liked tomatoes. She pulled Sasuke’s hand away from her face and simply held it. “I’d need to stop by the market for supplies.”

Sasuke’s eyes looked down briefly at their joined hands, seemingly confused by the gesture, but he didn’t let go. “Okay.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Twenty-five months had passed since the great ninja war. It wasn’t exactly that Sasuke was marking time, but subconsciously he knew exactly how long it had been since he left Sakura that morning with nothing but a promise and a forehead poke.

He could have visited sooner, but he’d been overwhelmed. Defeating an ancient goddess wasn’t what overwhelmed him. It was the unwavering support of his former teammates. The last time he’d seen Sakura before the battle, shortly after he had defeated Danzo, he’d almost killed her. He would have, if it hadn’t been for Kakashi and Naruto. He hadn’t been at full-strength at the time, but he realized in the last battle that neither had she. She’d been fighting with a significant handicap for years building up chakra.

He had been summarily amazed at her strength when the original Team Seven had joined forces. During his absence, she’d become the woman of his dreams. She had accomplished so much without him, that it felt selfish for him to stay. He left for two reasons, to atone for his sins and to give her a chance to continue and thrive without him.

“Can you go pick out about four tomatoes for the sauce?” Sakura asked. 

Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment. He’d been scanning the market, looking for threats, and annoyed by all the gossip he could hear buzzing about his presence. “What?”

Sakura’s jade eyes narrowed in annoyance. The image was bizarre to Sasuke. He’d seen that glare before, but it was always directed at Naruto, not him. “I need you to pick out four medium sized tomatoes for the sauce. I’ll be in the meat department. Find me.” She spun on her heels and went in the opposite direction.

Sasuke watched her retreating figure, enjoying the sashay of her hips. A wry grin spread across his lips. He liked Sakura’s fiery nature infinitely more than the passive, sweet side she so often showed him. After she slipped around the corner of the aisle, he focused on his mission. He needed to find four medium sized tomatoes.

Ten minutes passed and he’d only found two tomatoes that were worthy. They had the right balance of both firmness and ripeness. He felt a fine sweat break about his brow. He must find the other two tomatoes. The whole episode reminded him of a nightmare he once had about Itachi trying to make the perfect omelette.

Finally, he saw two tomatoes side by side that looked ideal. Sasuke started to reach for them, but they were snatched away by a feminine hand. He turned on the woman, intent to take them from her, but was met with an amused Sakura. He felt the back of his neck burn in embarrassment and was glad his longer hair covered the evidence.

“Let’s go,” Sakura said. She tossed the two tomatoes into the bulging canvas tote bag over her shoulder and then took the other two from Sasuke and added them to the bag’s contents.

Sasuke fell in step alongside her and stood silently at her side while she went to check out. An older man in an apron hurried over from the front of the store and Sasuke tensed, ready for a confrontation.

“Doctor Haruno!” 

Sakura smiled. “Good evening, Mister Masuzawa. This is my friend, Sasuke.” She gestured towards him. “How is your son doing?”

“Great after you fixed him up,” Masuzawa explained. He glanced over at Sasuke briefly, nodded in acknowledgement, and then focused his attention back on Sakura, dismissing him. Sasuke watched in shocked fascination. The old man didn’t consider him a threat? “He’ll be disappointed to learn you’re on a date with someone else though.”

Sakura laughed easily, but Sasuke didn’t think it was funny. “As I already explained to your son, I don’t date patients.”

“If that’s the case, there will be no one left for you to date!” Masuzawa exclaimed. “It’s a real shame. Your beauty and kindness are the coveted prize around the village, my dear.” He smiled at her fondly. “Your groceries are on me. Go enjoy the evening with your friend.”

Sakura bowed in appreciation. “Thank you, Mister Masuzawa.” She started for the door and Sasuke hurried to open it for her.

“What was that about?” Sasuke demanded, irritated by the old man’s snub. Surely, he must have known who Sasuke was!

Sakura grinned. “There’s a reason I like to drop by that market. Mister Masuzawa always comps my purchases.”

“Because you healed his son?” Sasuke asked. He knew he was jealous, but he didn’t want Sakura to know that.

“No, because when his wife was dying, I saved her. I wasn’t at work. I had just finished a training session with Master Kakashi on field three and I passed him and his wife. They were sitting on a bench and she just suffered a massive heart attack. I was able to utilize my Mitotic Regeneration technique to repair the damage.” Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and smiled. “I don’t abuse his generosity, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore it.”

“Let me carry the bag,” Sasuke offered, holding his hand out.

Sakura slipped the bag off her shoulder and gave it to him. 

He was surprised by the weight. “What’s in here? Bricks?”

“Dinner and wine,” Sakura explained. “If it’s too heavy for you, I can carry it myself.”

“I didn’t say it was too heavy,” Sasuke murmured. He noticed Sakura’s amused smile and found himself smiling in return. He followed alongside Sakura as she navigated the crowded streets. Several villagers stopped to speak with her and offered him no more than a polite nod. He really thought a few people might bow down before him and offer their gratitude for his role in the last battle of the war. It took him a while to realize that none of these villagers were shinobi, but were all civilians.

They paused outside of a four story apartment complex. Sasuke glanced up and noticed that on the third floor, one of the balconies had a verifiable garden.

“I’m in this building,” Sakura explained, opening the door.

“Third floor?” Sasuke guessed.

Sakura nodded. “I assume you recognized Ino’s handiwork.”

“You live with Ino?” 

“No, but she’s over enough that she practically lives here.” Sakura led him up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. “Just set the bag in the kitchen and make yourself at home,” Sakura said. “I’m going to wash up and change into something more comfortable.” 

Sasuke scanned the apartment before making his way to the kitchen. He unloaded the bag onto he counter. He looked at the wine, not surprised to find it was Plum Wine. He remembered that Sakura had a sweet-tooth for candied plums when they were children. 

It was a simple one-bedroom apartment with elegant, solid-wood furniture, a color scheme of dark blue and pale green, and an excellent view from the window of a nearby park. He wandered towards her desk and the two bookcases flanking it full of medical texts. What truly drew his attention were the framed photographs. There was one of Team Seven, Sakura and her parents, her and Ino, and her with Naruto and Sai. There was another one of just her in medical uniform standing alongside a statue. Sasuke could almost imagine himself standing in the statue’s position. 

He still had his pack over his shoulder and reached inside. Near the bottom there was a photograph he had been coerced into taking with his Hawk teammates. He folded the side back with the others so that only he was visible. He opened the frame and slipped the picture inside next to Sakura’s stand-alone. They might not have a real picture together, but this would substitute. She might appreciate it.

“It will just take me about half an hour to make dinner,” Sakura said standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She no longer wore her uniform, but a simple red blouse and white shorts. The shorts showed off her well toned legs and her feet were bare revealing crimson red toenail polish.

“I’ll help you,” Sasuke said. 

It was clear that she was about to protest, but she bit her lip nervously like when she was a kid. “Okay,” she agreed. 

Sasuke joined her in the kitchen and set about whatever duties she doled out to him. They worked together as an efficient team. A pleasant memory of helping his mother make dinner sprang to Sasuke’s mind. This was different, but it was nice to think about his mother without thinking about her death.

“My mother used to add garlic to the sauce,” Sasuke said quietly. 

Sakura tossed him a bottle of herbs. “Don’t be too heavy-handed,” she warned.

Sasuke stared down at the bottle of ground garlic. “You use garlic too?”

“It’s a pretty common spice used with spaghetti sauce,” Sakura explained. “I’ll let you stir the sauce. It needs about ten minutes on the stove.” She gestured to the lone empty burner. The noodles were on one, the meatballs on another, and a kettle of tea on the back left one.

It was all so domestic. After living as a nomad for the last several years, the whole evening thus far felt surreal to Sasuke. Is this what it would be like if he returned to stay? Would he be able to walk the streets alongside Sakura and simply be Sasuke, not The Last Uchiha? 

Sakura took down two glasses from her cabinet and poured the wine. She looked over at Sasuke, the bottle poised over the second glass. “Do you drink? I realize that I don’t know if you do or not.”

“I’ll take a glass,” Sasuke answered. “I don’t normally drink. It’s too dangerous on the road, but I figure if I’m spending the evening with the famous Sakura Haruno, you can heal me up if I start to get drunk.”

They sat across from each other at Sakura’s table with a dinner plate in front of them. While Sasuke twirled his noodles with his fork, he glanced at Sakura. “It’s been a while since I ate at a table.”

“What do you normally eat? I imagine you have to hunt. Rations only last so long,” Sakura mused.

Sasuke nodded. “There is a hawk that I have that brings messages to Kakashi. He’s pretty good at helping me find small game.”

“Where is he now?” 

“I left him in the forest on the outskirts of the village. He’ll come to me later,” Sasuke explained.

“Do you get lonely?” Sakura asked quietly.

“I don’t regret leaving you behind,” Sasuke said, setting his fork down. “You’ve made a real difference here, Sakura. I’m not lonely, exactly. I have plenty of ghosts keeping me company. It helps knowing that you and Naruto are here and that you would both welcome me back. Kakashi too.”

“Don’t you ever need back up?”

“Jiraiya didn’t have back up. I’m basically doing the same thing he did,” Sasuke explained.

“But without writing porn,” Sakura teased.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “You don’t know that.”

Sakura’s expression sobered. “You’re right, I don’t really know that much about you anymore.”

“You know the important things,” Sasuke argued. “Sometimes, I do need help. I contact Suigetsu and the others when that happens.”

“The others including Karin?”

Sasuke sipped from the wine glass. It was sweeter than he’d like, but he’d drink it for Sakura. “And Jugo.”

Sakura stared down at her plate and said nothing.

Sasuke reached across the table and caught her chin with his index finger and lifted her face up towards him. “There is nothing romantic going on with her. There is only one woman I’m interested in and I’m currently having a nice dinner with her.”

Sakura’s jade eyes lit up in pleasure at his words and the sight warmed Sasuke’s heart. Maybe he should be more generous with his words. He didn’t realize they made that much of a difference. 

She pulled her chin out of his grasp, leaned back in her chair, and sipped her own wine. “There is so much I want to say to you, but there never feels to be enough time.”

“I’ll be here all night, if you’ll have me,” Sasuke answered. He wanted to see her eyes light up again. “I’ll answer any question you would like.”

“I want more than one night with you, Sasuke,” Sakura said quietly.

“I know.” Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “But that’s all I can give right now. I have to atone.” He opened his eyes and focused his attention on the woman across from him. “You have no idea how much I’d love to simply stay here with you playing house, but there is a darkness inside me, Sakura. I don’t want to infect you with it.”

“You might want to try talking to one of the counselors,” Sakura suggested. 

Sasuke smiled wryly at her. “If I’m going to talk to anyone, it’s going to be you, not some stranger.” He picked up his fork again. “Do you have some music? I’d like to listen to the kind of music you like.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
They finished off the bottle of wine and lay relaxed and stretched out side by side on Sakura’s bed facing each other. Music played softly in the background. Sakura spoke about the things she had accomplished after the war. Sasuke didn’t ask questions, but was content to listen. His hand held hers, fingers entwined, the entire time as she spoke.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me what you’ve been doing,” Sakura said. 

“Reconnaissance mostly. It’s actually pretty boring. I don’t talk to others, I don’t interact unless I have to,” Sasuke explained. “Mostly, I travel between the villages and I listen, watch, and observe. I worry that Kaguya could return. It seemed too simple that a handful of ninjas could defeat her permanently. She’s a force that has been around for ten-thousand years. Preventing another war is more important than being comfortable in a warm bed with someone that loves me.”

“Do you ever think about me?” Sakura asked, her voice small.

Sasuke released her hand and reached up for her hair. He ran his fingers through the soft, silky strands. “All the time.” His palm cupped the back of her head and he brought his face so close to hers that the tips of their noses touched. He turned his head just slightly and pressed his lips against hers hesitantly.

Sakura’s hand grasped his shoulder and she returned the kiss. They both grew more confident and the kiss became deeper and more passionate until the world was forgotten and it was just them — Sasuke and Sakura. 

Eventually, Sasuke drew back, his eyes bright with emotion. Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke trailed his fingers playfully up and down her back. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get to return to Konoha permanently, Sakura. I can’t offer you the life you deserve. But, if you’ll accept me, I’ll do the best I can.”

“I don’t need to be coddled, Sasuke.” Sakura brushed her lips against his again. “You said you’re a bit like Jiraiya with your nomadic lifestyle, well I’m like Master Tsunade. I don’t need a man in order for me to be happy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate a man that wants to make me happy.”

“I don’t know if I’ll make you happy,” Sasuke answered seriously. “I’ll probably make you sad most of the time, but I’ll try to bring happiness.”

“I want you to ask for help sometimes. If you need someone at your side, please, ask me. I’m strong, Sasuke. And I don’t mind getting out of the village sometimes for an extended mission. And I would like to see you occasionally.” She closed her eyes, a single tear slipped past her lashes. “We’ve lost so much time. I don’t like being a stranger with you.”

Sasuke’s hand lingered on Sakura’s hip. “I know you’re strong. This is my penance. I didn't want to involve you.” He watched as the tear slipped down and landed on the pillow. He remembered how she used to sob when they were younger. The sobbing rarely moved him, but this one tear was a knife to the heart.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him intently. “If you’re serious about having some sort of relationship with me, that involves trusting me to share your burdens, Sasuke.”

“Why did you stop calling me Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke asked.

“When we stopped being children,” Sakura answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out an exacerbated sigh. “Fine.” He sat up and reached behind his hair and pulled a pair of identical necklaces out from underneath his shirt. Sakura sat up as well and eyed him curiously. He unclasped one of the necklaces and placed it around Sakura’s neck. “With this, you’ll be able to find me wherever I am.”

Sakura touched the charm at her throat and looked at it closely. It was an onyx stone carved and polished so that it looked like the Mangekyou of Sasuke’s Sharingan eye. “You planned to give this to me?”

Sasuke nodded. “It took a while to create it and it will only work for you. So, even if you lose it, no one can use it, but you.”

“I won’t lose it,” Sakura murmured, tears brimmed in her eyes. 

“I know you won’t,” Sasuke said. He had thought the necklace was a foolish idea, but now he was glad he’d been foolhardy. 

“Will it help you know where I am?”

Sasuke smirked. “I always know where you are.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed. “How is that?”

Sasuke’s smirk transformed into a playful smile. It felt good to smile — it had been years since he’d allowed himself to do so. “I just follow the path of destruction of land and broken hearts.”

“While the destruction to land isn’t something I can deny, I will say that I don’t break hearts,” Sakura argued offended. “I just told you how I healed Mister Masuzawa’s wife’s heart.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m not blind, Sakura, though for a while I was — both figuratively and literally. You’re the most eligible bachelorette amongst the Hidden Villages.” Sasuke leaned towards her again and kissed her deep and slow. “I told you that I listen on my travels and everyone talks about you with envy, respect, and admiration.” It was one of the reasons he came to see her. He could feel his chance at a future with her slipping through his fingers. He needed the promise of her to keep going now that his family had been avenged.

“You plan to leave in the morning?” Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. “I can’t stay, though I wish I could.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “At least you can pretend that you’ll be sad about it.”

“Why would I be sad?” 

Sasuke gaped. “Because I’m awesome and you’re going to be upset without me!”

Sakura laid her hands on either side of Sasuke’s face and brushed her lips against his, confident and sure in her action. “Not this time.”

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and drew Sakura into his lap. He started to kiss her chin, her throat, trailing down to the swell of her breasts from where the low-cut blouse revealed skin. “You’re definitely going to miss me,” he said, nipping her flesh gently.

“Not at all,” Sakura argued, slightly breathless. 

Sasuke snapped his head up and stared at her in disbelief. “I bare my heart and soul to you and you’re not going to miss me?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, because this time I’m going with you.”

Sasuke started to protest. He had a hundred reasons why she shouldn’t give up her life in the village to wander around with him. There was only one reason why she should come with him and it was purely selfish on his part.

Sakura held her index finger over his lips before he could voice any of his reasons. “I have a ridiculous amount of vacation — several month’s worth in fact since I never take days off. I can make observations of my own while traveling around the various villages. This children’s therapy program should encompass the children everywhere and this will help me see the effect of the war on their young minds.”

“So, you’re not just wanting to spend time with me? You want to do research?” Sasuke asked, somewhat bewildered by the idea. “You don’t just want to follow after me?”

“I want to be clear on something with you, Sasuke Uchiha. I don’t ever intend to follow you again.” Her jade eyes flashed with passion. “I intend to walk at your side.”

“Okay,” Sasuke said. He laid back on the bed, taking Sakura down with him, their arms around each other and their legs tangled. “But, for now, how about we just lay beside one another for a few more hours. We can leave early morning after you settle your affairs. I need to pick up my cloak and turban from your office anyway.”

“Surely, you don’t just want to lay beside each other,” Sakura teased, brushing her breasts against his chest. 

Sasuke inhaled sharply. “Of course not. Who knows when we’ll have as nice bedding as we do here? We should definitely let our first time be on a bed.” He trailed kisses down her neck again, enjoying how she arched against him. “Maybe the second and third time too. The night is young.”

“You’re optimistic,” Sakura said. She pulled back from him slightly. “I suppose you’ve had quite a bit of practice to have such stamina,” she said with a scowl.

“None at all,” Sasuke confessed. “Not to say there weren’t opportunities, but there’s only one woman I’d ever trust enough to be so vulnerable.” He smirked, enjoying how her face relaxed at his explanation. It didn’t mean he didn’t read the heck out of Jiraiya’s Icha Icha books for ideas. “I just figure you being the amazing medical ninja you are, that you’ll be able to speed up my recovery.”

“I can do that,” Sakura said, threading her fingers in his dark hair.

“Oh, I know it,” Sasuke answered. 

“So, are you still planning on reviving the Uchiha clan? Or do I need to have you run to the convenience store and pick up a little something,” Sakura asked.

The question wasn’t something Sasuke was ready for, but looking at Sakura and knowing that she accepted him completely, eliminated his fears on the subject. “If you’re willing to revive the clan with me, I think we should get to work and just see what happens.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC


	2. Part II

Part II:  
.  
.  
.  
It was a cool, crisp June day. The sun rose in the east so the world hadn’t come to an end, and yet Sasuke Uchiha was still in Sakura’s bed. Part of her thought he’d vanish in the night, or that the previous evening had been nothing more than a dream— though certain sore muscles begged differently. 

“Good morning,” Sasuke murmured. His arms tightened around Sakura as she laid with her cheek pressed against his well-muscled chest. “I thought about getting up to make breakfast, but I really didn’t want the night to end.”

“We’ll have plenty of other nights,” Sakura promised. She angled her chin to press a kiss to his warm lips.

“There’s only one first time,” Sasuke said. 

Sakura swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching her back and calves. “And a second, and a third, and a fourth,” she teased.

A warm blush stained Sasuke’s pale cheeks. “That was pretty fantastic. Those medical skills of yours are quite useful.” He smirked. “I always knew you’d put that big brain of yours to good use one day.”

He ducked as Sakura playfully threw a pillow at him. “I’m going to take a shower. Help yourself to cooking something up for breakfast. You know where everything is.” He had learned the layout of the kitchen the night before when they’d made dinner together.

“You want some company in the shower?” Sasuke’s dark eyes twinkled mischeviously.

The offer was tempting, but Sakura just wanted a hot shower and a good rinse. “Maybe another time. I do definitely want breakfast though.”

After her shower, Sakura slipped into a cotton robe and with slightly damp hair, made her way to the kitchen, bare feet padding quietly on her tile floor. Sasuke had made good use of the time and had prepared eggs and miso soup. 

Though, instead of eating any himself, he sat at the table with his prosthetic removed rubbing at the remainder of his missing left arm. It tore at Sakura’s heart to see his amputation. It was really the only time she couldn’t find herself able to forgive Sasuke or Naruto. After their epic battle with a goddess, they decided they still needed to duel one another — both losing their dominant forearm and hand in the process. If she hadn’t gotten there when she did, they’d have both bled out and died. 

They were both complete idiots.

Sasuke looked up at her silently, his face an apathetic mask. 

Sakura sat beside him at the table, reached out and gently grasped his left arm. His nerves were inflamed and the skin mildly bruised where the prosthetic attached. He wasn’t taking care of it as he should. She sent a wave of healing chakra into him — soothing the inflammation and healing the microscopic bleeding. She felt him relax under her ministrations.

“I’m tempted to leave the prosthetic off, but it does help with balance. And the First Hokage technology that Tsunade utilized makes the hand functional,” Sasuke admitted. “I can even channel my chidorion the left without damaging it.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing you’ll be traveling with a renown medic for the foreseeable future,” Sakura said. She released her grip on him and began to eat some of the soup. It was a simple breakfast, but nutritious. “I’ll need to inform Master Tsunade, Kakashi, and Ino that I’ll be leaving for a while.”

Sasuke ate his eggs silently and nodded. “I can wait a few hours,” he murmured. 

“Maybe you’d like to visit Naruto and let him know?” Sakura suggested.

He paused with the eggs halfway towards his mouth. His mis-matched eyes looking across at her. “Maybe we could visit him together?” 

Sakura smiled. She wasn’t sure if the two rivals wanted a private moment or not. “I’d like that,” Sakura answered. 

“I could ask him to meet us at Kakashi’s office.” Sasuke began to chew his eggs, his brow furrowed in thought. “Otherwise, he might try to get us to eat ramen.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke felt strange being inside Sakura’s apartment without her. He’d replaced his prosthetic and it felt much better after Sakura’s healing touch. It wasn’t the same as his real arm, but he’d been foolish. He deserved the constant reminder of what his desire for vengeance had cost him. He was forever grateful to Naruto, because he knew that the loud-mouthed blond had never told Sakura what their fight had truly been about. 

He’d still been lost in the darkness of his avenging quest. He was willing to destroy all of Konoha, make everyone feel the loss he’d suffered. When really, Itachi had been forced by Danzo and the council to destroy the clan — those guilty of that crime were already dead. The other culprit had been his own father and clan elders — willing to overthrow all of Konoha. So many were killed needlessly. 

Itachi had forgiven Konoha. What right did Sasuke have to hold on to the bitterness and quest for equal destruction?

The memory of making spaghetti with his mother came to mind. Normally, the memory only brought him sadness, but last night he’d been able to think of her and the childhood memory with fondness. Maybe having Sakura with him during the next few weeks would do him some good. Instead of looking forward to spending time with his friends, he could actually spend time with his cherished friend.

He wandered onto the balcony and braced his arms on the railing. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as the cool wind blew across his face. It was mid-June and the summer heat had yet to set in. The smell of the balcony garden tickled his olfactory and he thought back to the night before with Sakura. 

Sakura Haruno was most certainly his cherished friend. There were only two people he’d consider being intimate with — the other one was in love with Hinata Hyuga, so he wasn’t about to confuse that situation. 

It might be nice not to be alone, not that he deserved that sort of comfort. But, Sasuke wasn’t a fool. Sakura did deserve some comfort, especially after all he’d put her through for the last several years. Her constant affection was one of the few rays of hope in his life. She’d been patient thus far, but he wasn’t a fool. If he didn’t do something to solidify their relationship she would move on. He thought about the way Kakashi and she had fought alongside each other — his old teacher could very likely turn into competition. And compared to Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke knew he’d lose when it came to what sort of life could be offered. 

Sasuke didn’t like to lose.

He spied Sakura’s approaching form on the street below and he felt a thrill of excitement at seeing her return to him. She looked up, met his gaze, and waved before disappearing inside the first floor lobby.

He had the door opened and waiting for her.

“Thanks,” Sakura said, brushing past him, slightly breathless. Her eyes were mildly bloodshot. “Things got a little emotional with Tsunade and Shizune,” she explained. “And then they got really emotional when I visited my parents.”

“You visited your parents?” Sasuke hadn’t even considered that Sakura still had a family. Everyone else on Team Seven had been an orphan and he’d not really thought about Sakura’s mother and father. “I would have gone with you to see them.”

Sakura laughed. “You do not want to meet my father right now. Not if you want to be able to walk.”

“Your parents don’t like me?” Sasuke asked softly. “Why not?”

“They aren’t quite as forgiving as I am,” Sakura pointed out. “They don't take kindly to people that try to murder their daughter.”

“Kakashi and Naruto saved you,” Sasuke reasoned. “And you did try to kill me that day too.” He reached for her pale hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. “I can be quite charming.”

“The only way my parents will want to see you is either at your funeral or after you’ve given them a grandchild,” Sakura said, stepping past him. She started for her laundry room and fished the clothes out of the dryer. She added the items to her half-full pack. “Ino will come by twice a week to keep my plants alive and check on the place. If I’m going to be gone for a while, I’ll have her sublet the place.”

Sasuke sat on her couch and watched her pack. He hadn’t considered the fact that Sakura’s parents didn’t like him. It made him feel ashamed. “I want to see your parents before we leave.”

Sakura chuckled. “No, you definitely do not.” She closed the dryer door and zipped up her bag. “Did you get in touch with Naruto?”

“I sent him a message with my hawk to meet up at the Hokage tower at ten,” Sasuke said. It was nine-thirty. They’d need to leave soon. He needed to see Sakura’s parents. His mother would be disappointed in him if he didn’t try. He was done being an avenger. And if he didn’t apologize to Sakura’s parents, what sort of atonement was he truly seeking?   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.

Sasuke and Sakura were ushered into Kakashi’s office. The Hokage sat relaxed with his feet propped up on his desk. A neat stack of papers were on the corner of his desk and an old, worn copy of Icha Icha was facedown in front of him. Naruto stood at the window, staring outside. They both looked over at them when the couple entered.

“Good morning, Sakura,” Kakashi said pleasantly. His tone grew more aloof when he addressed Sasuke. “It’s an unexpected surprise seeing you in person, Sasuke.”

“Lord Hokage,” Sasuke answered, dropping his head in respect. 

Naruto smiled broadly at Sakura, his smile grew wider as he took in Sasuke’s presence. He rushed to Sakura’s side and took her hands. “Guess what! She said yes. Hinata is going on a date with me!”

Sakura laughed at Naruto’s enthusiasm. “I told you, Hinata adores you. This is what — your fifth date? You are still just as excited as on your first one.” She squeezed his hands in affection. “Next thing you know, you two will be getting married.”

Naruto’s eyes warmed at the idea. He looked over at Sasuke. “What are you doing here, jerk? I thought you were too important to visit our village. Did your hawk messenger get a sprained wing? I was surprised to get your message to meet here.”

“I never said I was too important to visit the village, just too important to visit you,” Sasuke retorted. 

“Kakashi, I will be accompanying Sasuke on his travels,” Sakura said. “I already turned in my notice to Master Tsunade.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Okay, if you’re sure. I don’t have any pressing issues that would require you to stay.” His charcoal gaze looked deep at her, making sure there were no signs of distress. His dark eyes flickered towards Sasuke momentarily. “We’ll miss you though, Sakura. Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

“It would really be helpful on my mental health project,” Sakura explained. “Sasuke is already wandering around the four corners of the earth, so he’d be a good escort.”

“I could assign an ANBU team to you if you’d prefer,” Kakashi suggested. His gaze never wavered from Sakura. “I could even have Naruto serve as interim Hokage and go with you myself.” He slid his feet of the desk and settled his chair flat on the floor.

Sasuke’s jaw tightened at the idea. He knew his old team leader saw Sakura as something more than his old student.

“I can come too!” Naruto enthused. “I love extended missions!”

“Naruto, you’re not leaving Hinata needlessly,” Sakura scolded. She reached across Kakashi’s desk and placed her hand over his. “Thank you, Kakashi, but you’re Hokage. I know you’re just trying to pawn off all the paperwork,” she teased.

Kakashi’s dark gaze turned towards Sasuke again and his flicker of distrust felt like a knife in Sasuke’s gut. “If you harm her, I will come after you with the full extent of the Allied Shinobi Forces,” he promised. He flipped his hand over and squeezed Sakura’s hand. 

“I’m not offended,” Sasuke said, forcing himself not to stare at Sakura and Kakashi’s joined hands. “I know what I did in the past. I won’t do it again. You fought for me when the Allied Shinobi Forces wanted to kill me for my crimes. I ask that you continue to have faith in me. I’m on a quest for atonement and Sakura’s project to improve the mental health of the young war victims means a lot to me. I want to help build such a legacy.”

Naruto swarmed in on Sakura and swooped her up into his arms, causing her to drop Kakashi’s hand. “You’ll write, won’t you, Sakura-chan?”

“Of course,” Sakura promised. “When Sasuke sends his reports I’ll be sure to write you. I’ll be reporting to Master Tsunade regularly too.”

Sasuke stared across at Kakashi unwaveringly, watching Naruto and Sakura from the corner of his eye. “I will protect her.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Who’s going to protect you from Sakura?”

“Hey!” Sakura complained. “I’m standing right here!”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“So, I guess this is it,” Sakura said, her pack strapped across her back as they stood outside her apartment building.

“We have one more stop,” Sasuke said.

“Do you want to go by the Uchiha district?” Sakura smiled at him sympathetically.

“No. I want to visit your parents.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over this. It’s not a good idea, Sasuke.”

“If we’re going to try a future with each other, I want to make an attempt to repair the damage I’ve done against you and your family,” Sasuke argued stubbornly.

“Very well.” Sakura sighed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

The Harunos were civilians and lived in a part of Konoha that Sasuke wasn’t familiar with. They were both low-level ninja, but didn’t practice. Though, after so many years, there was a lot of Konoha Sasuke wasn’t familiar with. Their house was quaint and her parents were sitting on the front porch on a swing next to each other speaking quietly. Her mother laughed at something her father said.

“Mom? Dad?” Sakura called a they approached. 

The Harunos stopped swinging abruptly. Her tall, broad pink-haired father rushed towards Sakura and enveloped her in a hug. “You took pity on your old man and decided on one last goodbye?”

Sakura’s mother’s familiar green gaze settled upon Sasuke. Her blond eyebrows were knitted together in recognition and dislike. “That’s not why she’s here, dear.”

“Mom, Dad, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He insisted on speaking with you both before we head out,” Sakura explained.

“Mr. and Mrs. Haruno,” Sasuke greeted, bowing his head respectfully. “It is an honor to meet you. Your daughter is a remarkable woman.”

“The last time I saw you was at the academy graduation,” Kizashi Haruno said. “You’ve gotten taller.” He kept his strong arm around his daughter’s shoulders protectively.

“Our daughter trusts you, but we do not, Sasuke Uchiha,” Mebuki Haruno retorted. “All you’ve done is cause our daughter pain and heartache. I understand you had a tragic childhood, but that is no excuse for the abuses you’ve inflicted, young man.”

“I understand your dislike of me,” Sasuke assured them. “I often dislike myself. However, Sakura has been a constant source of good in my life. I cannot promise to make Sakura happy, but I will promise that she will be cared for.”

Kizashi relaxed his arm and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. He stepped towards Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Sakura has defended you repeatedly and while I have my doubts, I appreciate you coming by.” 

Mebuki closed the distance between her and Sakura and gave her daughter a fierce hug. “Be safe, dear. We’ll be here for you regardless of what happens. We’re proud of you and love you.” She glanced over at Sasuke, but said nothing to him as she then turned and walked back inside the house.

“Remember to write,” Kizashi said, letting go of Sasuke and following after his wife.

“That went better than I thought,” Sakura mused. “I thought Dad was going to be the one to give you a hard time, not Mom. Shall we be off?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke agreed, watching as the Harunos closed their front door. They didn’t hate him, they just didn’t like him. He could work with that.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
It was strange for Sasuke to travel with Sakura. He’d traveled with his Hawk teammates more than he’d traveled with Team Seven. The difference was he’d treated his Hawk teammates as tools to be used. Sakura was his friend and after last night — his lover?

Sasuke had spent years trying not to care about her. He’d left Konoha because of her when he was thirteen. He knew if he stayed, the affection from her, Naruto, and Kakashi would cool the rage within him. He would never have avenged his clan if he stayed. He wouldn’t have been strong enough to help them defeat Kaguya if he’d stayed in the Leaf village. 

They’d only been outside of the village for a few hours, but it felt like it had always been the two of them. His mind was reeling. It was nice to feel a part of something more than just himself — having a partner rather than followers. 

She wasn’t a burden like he thought she’d have been when they were kids. 

They were resting a few hours outside of the village having scrounged up dinner. He had thought to hunt some small game while she scrounged for edible roots and berries. She’d been good at both. After they had parted for half an hour to hunt, she came back with two rabbits and an assortment of edible roughage. He’d caught a small bird.

“Vegetation is an important part of a balanced diet,” Sakura said. “If one isn’t educated about plants though, they could easily consume something poisonous.”

Sasuke smirked. “I made that mistake before. Fortunately, Orochimaru’s training led to my resistance to most poisons.” He gestured towards the rabbits. “You want to put them on a spit while I start a fire?”

“Just give me a couple of seconds to skin them,” Sakura said. After a few twisting motions, she had the rabbits skinned neatly. She stuck them on a spit and then positioned them for a good roasting. 

Sasuke did the jutsu his brother taught him long ago and started a blazing fire to cook the meat. “It’s easier having someone help with the hunting,” he admitted.

“We should have enough extra for a couple of meals,” Sakura said. 

“Where did you learn to skin a rabbit like that?” Sasuke was pretty impressed. He was quite capable of skinning a rabbit, but he’d never done it like that. He’d always used a kunai. 

“You learn a lot as a medic. I spent my first year working exclusively with animals, learning the anatomy and physiology of anything I could get my hands on,” Sakura explained. She poured water from her canteen into a pot to work on boiling the vegetation. “Just don’t ask me to scale a fish.”

“Fish are usually my last resort,” Sasuke admitted. “I’m not a big fan.”

Sitting side by side, they quietly enjoyed their meal. Sakura secured the leftovers and stuck them in her pack. “So, are we going anywhere in particular?” 

“We’re heading south,” Sasuke said. “I don’t wander aimlessly, if that’s your concern. I travel between Orochimaru’s various lairs. Sometimes, I resupply at his hideouts.” Orochimaru still had dreams that Sasuke might donate his body one day. It wasn’t going to happen. Sasuke’s powers surpassed Orchimaru’s own. 

“You aren’t still intending to give him your body, are you?” Sakura asked, as if reading his thoughts.

“Did Tsunade make such a demand of you when she trained you?” Sasuke thought about how the Sannin trained him and his two childhood teammates. It was rewarding to realize the Third Hokage had at least done one thing right when he’d selected his genin team. “Orochimaru is a complicated person. His number one priority is self-preservation. He wouldn’t survive if I wanted to kill him.”

Sakura snuggled against his side. “Remember, your body belongs to me now,” she teased.

Sasuke smiled. “Same holds for you.” He wrapped his arm around Sakura’s shoulders and drew her closer. “We should call it a night. If we maintain the pace we had today, we’ll reach the next lair by the end of the week. We could spend a few days in a guest room there.”

“I knew it, you don’t like roughing it either,” Sakura said. 

“I don’t mind roughing it. However, traveling with you gives me more motivation to find a bed,” Sasuke explained. He shifted his hand to Sakura’s chin and angled her face up for a kiss. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was strange how such a simple contact of the flesh made his heart pound. He really had been missing out these past couple of years.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before anyone goes claiming Sasuke is OOC, he has to drop his guard with Sakura if they actually form a real relationship— and since they’re married with a kid in cannon, these are just scenes we aren’t privy to in the manga/anime. I’m tired of Sasuke/Sakura angst. If Naruto and Hinata get sweet moments, Sakura and Sasuke deserve them too. And while it’s fun seeing Sakura jealous about Karin and Sasuke, it’s more fun seeing Sasuke jealous about Kakashi.


	3. Part III

.

.

Traveling with Sasuke was a quiet affair. He's said more in the first twenty-four hours of their reunion than he'd said in the last week. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, he just didn't talk much. Maybe it had to do with so much solitary travel or that his two previous teams had at least one loud-mouth that left little need to speak up.

Or maybe he was just shy and didn't like to talk.

Sakura tried not to let the silence get to her. When they were younger, she'd have tried to force conversation. Years of working delicate surgical operations taught her patience. She busied herself with observations about her mysterious traveling companion.

After so many years of desperately chasing after Sasuke, it was nice to be in his company. His strong silence was almost reassuring at this point. It wasn't his former brooding silence. She'd have loved to know what was on his mind, but after many conversations with Ino about men and their private thoughts, she realized it wouldn't be nearly as creative as whatever her imagination might dream up.

The only sounds that emanated from Sasuke was his quiet breathing and the soft clink of his kunai when he leapt up into a tree.

He stopped abruptly.

Sakura paused, trying to sense what had disturbed him. A few fast moving chakra signatures approached nearby — there were at least a half-dozen of them. While the Great Shinobi Nations had formed alliances, it didn't mean there weren't still rogue ninja serving special interest groups.

The chakra signatures weren't particularly strong, but did indicate shinobi rather than regular bandits. They obviously weren't expecting company since they hadn't bothered to mask their chakra. Both Sasuke and Sakura had masked their chakra out of habit.

Sasuke raised his hand and did a few hand signals. Sakura wasn't familiar with the signs. They weren't the same ones Konoha used. Maybe it was something he'd learned under Orochimaru or with his Taka teammates.

Apparently, she was supposed to move some particular direction, because Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder with a glare of frustration.

Sakura used the hand signs every academy student memorized. 'Use Leaf signals.'

Sasuke's brow creased and then relaxed. He held his hand up again and used standard Konoha basic sign language. 'Go left, do not engage.'

Sakura hurried left, careful to stick with the thickest boughs of the trees and to keep both her chakra masked and to silence any sound she might make. A bead of perspiration broke across her forehead in anticipation. The idea of fighting alongside Sasuke both thrilled her and gave her anxiety. She knew what she was capable of, but other than their last battle in the war, it had been years since they trained together. She had a vague idea of what all Sasuke was capable of, but how much did he know about her abilities?

If they did engage these rogues, it would be important to not get in each other's way while simultaneously protecting one another.

"He has the weirdest requests," one of the rogues complained.

"His money is good," another argued. "If he wants us to collect amniotic fluid from mid-wives, I'm not asking questions."

Sakura frowned. Why would someone need amniotic fluid? Surely, it wasn't for anything good.

"I'm not sure he is the correct pronoun," a third rogue added.

She could see the group as they passed briskly on the ground beneath the trees. They each had a barrel strapped to their back. If they were full of amniotic fluid, Sakura had a bad feeling that Orochimaru was running experiments and growing his own test-tube babies.

Sasuke signed once again to her. 'Stand down. Harmless.'

Sakura didn't think they were harmless, but what they were doing wasn't necessarily illegal. Though, Sasuke was the lead on the mission, so she would restrain her urge to investigate. Orochimaru had been given some sort of pardon from Konoha due to his aid in the Great Ninja War. He was allowed to do his experiments as long as he kept a certain distance from the village and refrained from abductions.

They continued on their path once more. This time, instead of contemplating the nuances of Sasuke, Sakura felt her mind drift to her work regarding the mental health of children affected by war. How does one teach morality to someone that was an innocent victim of violence?

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

It was strange for Sasuke to be traveling for days with Sakura and not be conversing. He'd worried that he would have to silence her and had been surprised that she seemed perfectly capable of keeping her own counsel. He'd actually been looking forward to her friendly banter, curious what she'd talk about.

He was terrible at small talk. He studied the cultures of other villages and nearby peoples so that he could infiltrate, but even then, it was hard for him to blend into a crowd. With Sakura's glaring pastel pink hair you'd think she'd have difficulty blending into society — but she did so with ease. She made small talk, made strangers feel comfortable, and seemed to genuinely care about everyone she interacted with.

Sasuke didn't understand how that worked.

His mother had been able to make others feel comfortable around her — even those outside of the clan. He would consider it a female thing, but Karin and Ino certainly didn't have that particular talent. And frankly, he wasn't that familiar with any other females.

Currently, they were taking a small break to consume a late afternoon meal. Not once did Sakura complain about being hungry, though he knew she had to be starving. He was starving. Once again, he thought he'd have to put up with a pampered princess routine and was surprised to see his former teammate perfectly capable of keeping up with him — even though he was a prodigy with an impressive bloodline.

She was so different from the twelve year old version he'd been so familiar with. Though, he'd cared about twelve year old Sakura too — she'd genuinely cared about him. He didn't even want to think about the times he almost killed her — would have without Kakashi and Naruto's interference. It wasn't until the last battle in the great war that he truly understood her growth. When she released that chakra seal on her forehead and summoned a slug just as massive as his snake and Naruto's toad.

Her confidence and her strength at that time had finally captured his frozen heart. And after she saved him and Naruto from death's door, he'd been enamored by her inner beauty as her medical chakra washed over him. He brought death and destruction, but she'd learned to bring life and healing.

She and Itachi would have made a great match.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowed in concern as she gazed at him from the side.

Sasuke schooled his features. He hadn't realized his last thought had been so obvious on his face. "I was just thinking about Itachi," he confessed.

"Oh," Sakura said, with a nod. She didn't know about his brother's convoluted life. She didn't know he was a true and noble hero.

"I wasted a lot of years being angry at him," Sasuke continued, relieved to have something to talk to Sakura about. "He killed the clan under orders of Konoha's counsel and Danzo. The Third Hokage was against it, but allowed it. The clan was planning a coup. He and my cousin Shisui were trying to stop it. They were the only ones capable of peacefully stopping any conflict. But Danzo didn't want peace and he fatally wounded Shisui wanting to claim his Sharingan eyes. He managed to take one, but Shisui found Itachi before he died. He begged Itachi to kill him in order to awaken the powers of his Sharingan and gave him his remaining eye."

"The amount of eye transplants that happen within the Uchiha is staggering," Sakura murmured.

"Itachi agreed to kill the clan, if he could save me. He was supposed to slaughter the entire clan under Danzo's orders — if you leave even one, he or she will become an avenger," Sasuke explained. "The Third promised to take care of me, much as I assume he promised Naruto's dad he'd take care of him. He failed on both accounts."

"Did he? Because the Third assembled Team Seven under Kakashi. I think the friendships with our team basically led to the victory of the Great War." Sakura neatly folded the handkerchief her onigiri had been stored within. "Ninjas don't usually have easy lives."

"I want my children, if I have any, to enjoy easy lives," Sasuke said, rubbing between his eyes. "I'd like to think the sacrifices over the last few decades would finally lead to a peaceful society."

"I assume Itachi then infiltrated Akatsuki under orders too," Sakura surmised.

Sasuke nodded. "He avoided killing when he could. He was a real pacifist. I often wonder what he'd have done with his life if he'd not been born a ninja. I suspect he'd have been a chef."

"And what would you have chosen?" Sakura asked.

"A police officer," Sasuke said, echoing a childhood dream. "Funny, considering I became an international terrorist." He looked at her, studying her profile and remembering her awkward answer to Kakashi's questions about their life goals when they'd first formed their Genin team. "What about you? What is your ideal peacetime profession?"

"Honestly, I can't think of anything more rewarding than medicine," Sakura confessed. "It might be nice to be a mother one day. I think if Lady Tsunade had a chance, she'd give up all her power just to have a family with her long-lost fiancé, Dan." She grew quiet. "She talks about it when she's had a rough day and drinks too much sake. I don't want any regrets."

"Is that why you're here with me?" Sasuke asked.

"If I didn't at least try to have some sort of real relationship with you, Sasuke, I would regret it." She stood and started to stretch. "I can't keep playing games with you. If things don't work out this time around, I plan to move on."

Sasuke felt his heart constrict at the statement. This really was his last chance with Sakura! He knew the time would come when she'd get tired of his emotional immaturity and uncertainty. "For what it's worth, I'm really glad you came." Sasuke stood behind Sakura and hugged her to him interrupting her stretch. "I'm trying. I just don't know what it's like to be in a relationship."

"Care for one another, be affectionate, be trustworthy, be honest, and be vulnerable," Sakura listed. "Any relationship — romantic or platonic — should have these traits as the foundation." She smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me about your brother."

Sasuke nodded. He was capable to talking, but only on limited subjects. "Do you like to read?"

Sakura's smile faded. "Do I like to read? Are you kidding. Did you not pay attention to me at all in the academy?"

Sasuke scowled. "Studying isn't the type or reading I meant. I mean books — literature for fun."

"I prefer non-fiction. I'd rather learn something while I'm reading since my free time is limited," Sakura explained.

"Perhaps we could read the same literature and discuss it — for future conversation topics," Sasuke suggested.

"I would love that, Sasuke," Sakura said. She reached for his face and gently traced her fingers across his jawline.

Sasuke raised his hand to the back of Sakura's head, threading his fingers through the hairs at her nape. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, enjoying her gasp of surprise. He pulled back once he'd run out of breath and pressed his forehead against hers. "Let's find a nice place to rest tonight. There's a remote hideout I've used before about ten kilometers from here."

"And we can decide what book will be the first in our newfound bookclub," Sakura teased.

Sasuke's eyes flickered down to her lips, bruised from his kisses. "Sure." He had other ideas in mind.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

There was a magical atmosphere to the remote hideaway Sasuke referred. There was a waterfall and a hot spring and the actual hideout was the cave hidden behind the waterfall. As the water descended down into the springs below, a rainbow refracted the light.

"In order to get to the cave, one must have perfect chakra control," Sasuke explained. "It's not really a good place to stay long-term, but for a night or two — it's ideal." He led the way through the dense trees and then to the incredibly slick stones. "The hot spring is incredibly relaxing."

"It's not sulfuric?" Sakura took a deep breath, enjoying the clean, fresh scent.

"No rotten eggs stench," Sasuke agreed.

They reached the cave behind the waterfall and dropped off their travel packs. Sasuke led Sakura to a stable edge to enjoy the waterfall up close. The roaring sound made it difficult to hear. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and drew her close to his side. "After a night or two here; it will be hard to leave."

Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool water falling around them splashing her face. "Cold waterfalls, hot springs, and a secluded cave — I think you found paradise."

Sasuke pulled her away from the waterfall into the cave. "How about we enjoy those hot springs?" His hand slipped from her shoulder and he took her hand. She laced their fingers together, making the connection more intimate. The roar of the waterfall became more akin to to white noise and was no longer deafening. "Itachi found this place. He would come here to use the hot spring to help his lungs. He had a pulmonary condition."

"Steam is very helpful with lung congestion and if he had some sort of restriction pulmonary condition it would certainly be therapeutic," Sakura answered, her tone clinical. "Was it an infection or something genetic?"

Sasuke hesitated. He wasn't sure exactly. Neither of his parents had a problem, but there were a few members of his clan that had pulmonary issues. It was an Uchiha clan secret, but if he was going to bring Sakura into his life, why not tell her? She might be able to do something about it. "I don't know for sure," Sasuke said quietly. "I remember a few others in my clan growing up having some sort of problem."

"It could be fibrocystic disease. The lifespan of one that inherits that is usually somewhere in the teens to late twenties." She squeezed his hand. "Both parents would have to be carriers and the smaller the gene pool the higher the chances of inheritance. If you like, I can do a thorough check to see if you're at risk?"

"Maybe later," Sasuke muttered. If he did have that condition, would she be even less likely to tolerate his hangups? He was already struggling to let down his emotional guard around her and was missing half his left arm. If he had this genetic disorder would that be the trifecta that finally ended her interest in him?

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Twelve year old Sakura would have died of happiness to know that one day she'd be naked in a hot spring alone with Sasuke Uchiha.

All the grime and exhaustion from the past few days washed away in the warm mineral waters. Sakura sighed in relief and giggled when she heard Sasuke do the same beside her.

"What?" Sasuke asked, cracking open an eye.

"It's strange to see you so relaxed," Sakura explained.

"I never thought I'd have someone to share this place with," Sasuke confessed. "Much less a lover and companion to do so."

Sakura twisted around and moved to straddle Sasuke, her legs comfortably wrapped around his hips and his groin snug against hers.

Sasuke's eyes opened fully and a slow smile spread across his lips. "Hello there," he said softly. His arms banded around her as she traced her fingers across the contours of his muscular chest and abdomen. He cringed slightly and she drew back her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sakura's teasing smile was gone and replaced with her serious clinical face.

"Nothing really. My elbow is sore from the prosthetic," he explained.

"Well then take it off, let your arm rest," Sakura suggested. "This is the perfect place to do it."

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He released his hold on her and removed the prosthetic, setting it on the ground near the hot spring. Hesitantly, he moved his right arm back around Sakura.

She laid one hand back on his chest and rested the other on the stump below his elbow. Her palm glowed green and a surge of healing chakra rushed into the inflamed flesh and calmed the rapid-firing nerve endings.

Sasuke felt the tension in his muscles start to relax and he exhaled a deep breath as his discomfort subsided. He was relieved Sakura showed no disgust for his injury — he'd grown quite self-conscious about it. It was a reminder of his stupidity. That battle with Naruto had been completely unnecessary and only served to maim the both of them.

Sakura returned both hands to his torso, tracing lazy circles. "I've got an idea for our first book," Sakura said, leaning close to the side of Sasuke's face and nipping his earlobe playfully. "How about the Kama Sutra?"

"Or maybe Shunga: The Essence of Japanese Pillow Talk Eroticism?" Sasuke suggested, his lip twitching into a smirk.

"Why not both? I'm sure we can find practical applications for both," Sakura said.

"Nothing better than dating a hot nerd," Sasuke declared.

"You say that as if you aren't a hot nerd yourself," Sakura countered.

"Less talking," Sasuke murmured. He shifted his hand towards Sakura's bottom and adjusted her so that she would be easy to enter as he throbbed in anticipation.

"If you're waiting for permission, you have it," Sakura said, reaching down and grabbing hold of his fully erect member and guiding him inside.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, honestly, not sure whether to rate this T or M. The intimate scenes aren't graphic, but the topics will be decidedly mature. So, I'm rating it M just to be on the cautious side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 as a one-shot and have been lazy. I kept hoping to find a similar story to read, but they're all angst, angst, angst. If Sakura has put up with an absentee husband and father to her child for the past decade + in the cannon universe, he had to have done something to elicit that kind of loyalty and I simply don't see it in the manga. I want to see it, but I don't. So I'm going to write it. Yay for fanfiction!


End file.
